


Digital

by WillyMoon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ianto doesn't like it, Jack may or may not smoke sometimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyMoon/pseuds/WillyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto find themselves on a Jamaican beach broken and bruised with no idea how they got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. Just a weird idea I had. Set in Jamaica because I was born, raised and still live there and it's the only setting I can manipulate with any serious confidence.

_I feel it closing in. Day in day out. - Digital, Joy Division_

 

The heat is unbearable. Its the kind of heat you see in films usually taking the form of a lens flare over the shot of a dessert. Jack is badly dressed for the weather in his signature blue button down shirt and dark blue trousers. His breathing is labored and his shirt is soaked through with sweat but he’s taking deep pulls off his cigarette regardless. He’s clutching that cigarette like it’s his last breath personified. How fucking ironic.

 

Ianto is next to him. Looking just as worn as his companion. Also unwisely dressed in what would have been a gorgeous bespoke suit had it not been ruined by sweat, dirt and sand. He glares at Jack as he moves the cigarette to his lips for another pull.

“Want some?” Jack asks holding the cigarette in Ianto’s general region.

“No,” Ianto replies. Holding his usual admonishment back. Its not the right time. Not when they had so much to worry about. For example, the fact that they were on a Jamaican beach with no idea how they got there and no way to get home.

 

“We should go check out the area, try to find out where exactly we are and find a place to stay,” Ianto said.

“Yeah,” Jack replied as he made himself more comfortable in the sand and brought out his cigarette case.

“That’s enough.”

Jack glanced at him before putting the case back in his pocket and slowly rose to his feet. He held his hand out for Ianto who promptly ignored it rose just as slowly his face pinched in pain.

“You ok?”

“Yes sir.”

“Ianto…”

“I’m fine lets go.”

TBC


End file.
